El Hombre Pájaro
El Hombre Pájaro is the 7th episode in the series. It translates to "The Bird Man." Summary Camila sends Teresa out on a dangerous, but profitable midnight mission; Brenda puts her crew in the line of fire. Netflix Summary Teresa visits the immigration lawyer. To pay back the Colombians, Camila sends James and Teresa to retrieve a stash of savings, but they're ambushed. Plot Camila enters a biker bar with James to talk with one of her first buyers, Travis, who has been buying from Eric. In the mule pen, a mule points out that there aren't any deliveries again and that one of the mules, Maya, is still sick. Teresa checks on her and decides that her fever is bad, approaching a cartel member and telling him that she needs a doctor. He suggests Doctor Cohen and writes down the address for her. Exiting the biker bar, James tells Camila that Eric is selling cocaine that is 90% pure, and that he's losing money on it just to make sure that Camila can't compete. James places the blame on Eric and says that he's prepared to deal with the Eric problem. Camila calls her husband and asks when her shipment is coming. He tells her that it should be at the meet point in two hours. She asks him for more because she needs to cut purer, due to Eric selling higher quality cocaine. She asks for the green light to take Eric out, and he says that he'll call the Jimenez cartel and give them an official warning. Batman reminds Epi that she started this, not him, and now it's just business. Epifaño tells Batman to make sure that the DEA knows about the shipment. Camila asks James to escort the shipment personally to the warehouse. Teresa is getting medicine from a bodega when Father Ramon walks in, recognizing Teresa. He apologizes because he didn't know that she was local, and told her that he needed to be careful because he didn't know if she was working for ICE. He says that he may be able to help get her to Mexico. She tells him thank you and gets in the car. She receives a text from James asking if she's back yet, and she lies and says that she's still waiting at the pharmacy, making a u-turn. Teresa visits Russell, who still has cocaine on his nose. She tells him that she wants to disappear. He sits at his kitchen table and snorts some cocaine, pours himself a bowl of cereal, and pays the prostitute on her way out. Russell tells Teresa that it's $30,000 per person for the real deal, and that's just for the filing and his retainer fee, and that there's no guarantee she'll get them. Ricardo tells Brenda that they're stepping on the cocaine too much. Teresa comes in and Brenda introduces her to Ricardo and Drake, who go outside. Teresa tells Brenda that she needs pictures of them for passports and that they need to get out of there, because she saw a man get murdered last night. Brenda takes the money she's gotten from the cocaine and gives it to Teresa. James and another vehicle are on their way to pick up the shipment, when they see that cop cars are surrounding the van they were supposed to meet. The passenger loads his assault weapon, preparing for a gunfight. James ultimately decides to go home and not engage. Camila receives a call from Epifaño, who suggests that someone on her side is talking to the DEA. She hangs up and sits down at her computer to look at her security camera feeds, then asks James where Teresa is. He tells her that she went to the Charger Center to get medicine for Maya. Camila questions whether it is strange that she's not back yet, especially after what happened that day. Teresa arrives at the warehouse and gives the medicine to Maya, telling her that she's going to be okay. Camila receives a call from Isabela. She asks if she got the bag she sent, and Isabela says that she did and it's really nice. Camila says she got it from Hermes directly. That's the thing about you, mom. You always had taste, you just never had time. ''Camila reminds her that it hurts when Isabela cuts communication with her. Isabela comments that sometimes she thinks that Camila hates her dad more than she loves her. Camila replies that that's not true, she loves her much more than she hates him. They both give a small laugh. Teresa is summoned by Camila. Camila asks her where she was. Teresa tells her that she went to get medicine. Camila says that they checked the odometer and that she went more miles than that. Teresa adds that she got something to eat. James enters and Teresa looks over at him. Camila brings back her attention by asking what she ate and demands a receipt, because she is required to get a receipt for everything. Teresa waits a beat, staring at Camila with something like anger or disgust in her eyes. Camila takes this time to look at James with a slight smile as though saying, 'see, I was right.' James looks sadly away from Camila's eyes and almost looks hurt at the idea that Teresa has betrayed them. Teresa then reaches into her back pocket and gives Camila a receipt. Camila reminds Teresa of what she has done for her -- protecting her from her husband -- and that she trusts Teresa. She asks if she has to worry about her, and Teresa says no. Camila tells Teresa that if the DEA tries to get her to cooperate, she should just come to her. Teresa leaves as Camila thanks her for taking care of Maya. Now alone with James, Camila asks him if he believes her. He says that he thinks that she hides a lot of things but that the DEA isn't one of them. James suggests that they purchase 25 keys from some people that he knows in Florida. Camila laughs at first, because 25 keys wouldn't begin to cover even a quarter of her demand, but he insists that it will help promote the image that they're not dry after all and will buy them more time. She says that this is unnecessary because she's meeting with the Columbians to try to advance another shipment. Camila meets with Jaime, the head of the Colombians' distribution, over dinner, with James in tow. She asks him for another chance, another shipment. Jaime reminds her that he owes her five million dollars, and tells her to have her built-in cosigner give him the money she owes so that she can get another shipment. Camila doesn't call him. Camila orders James to go get five million dollars, which would clear all of their reserved money, and to bring Teresa with her, because she doesn't know what's going on and wants to keep her close. James and Teresa go to a cemetery and retrieve the money from a hollow behind a placard on a grave. Teresa asks what they're going to do with this money and he tells her that she's going to get it to Camila and get out of this mess. They notice that someone is following them, then are cut off by another car. A group of men exit the car and begin to fire at them. The men manage to get the trunk open and grab the two bags from the trunk. James is shot in the shoulder, but kills one man carrying a bag, while the other gets away with $2.5 million. Teresa recognizes the tattoo from the security at Eric's party1x05. Sirens begin to approach and they leave. Back at the warehouse, James is having the bullet removed from his shoulder. Camila is questioning them both about the event, trying to make sure that it was really Eric's men. James points out that this is an act of war and that she needs to call Epifaño, but she says that she can't do that because she doesn't want him to know that she's dealing with the Columbians. Camila calls Teo Aljarafe. Teo is approached by another partner, who tells him that two of their clients are asking to be placed with another partner due to his involvement with Camila Vargas. Teo doesn't want to end his relationship with Camila because she is worth a lot of money. The partner tells him that he's just going to have to weigh it out. In Sinaloa, Epifaño receives a call from Eric Watson, telling him that they stole $2.5 million from Camila and that they killed one of her men, asking if that was too far. Epi tells him to keep going. Ricardo comes into the hotel room with a black eye. Brenda asks him what happened and tells his friend to get some ice from the fridge, causing him to lose count of the money in his hands again. Ricardo tells her that people noticed that they'd been stepping on the cocaine. Brenda decides that they can't keep selling cocaine because it's not addicting enough. She asks ''what about crystal meth? ''Ricardo asks her how she's going to make that, and she says that if those toothless gringos can figure it out, he can figure it out. Camila sits at the club bar drinking a martini. Epifaño calls her as he pours himself a glass of whiskey. They reminisce about the past and tell each other goodnight. Teresa is washing up in the warehouse bathroom when The Queen of the South appears, telling her ''Congratulations. You made it through the day. Something tells me that time won't be on your side much longer. '' Teresa checks in with the girl that was sick, asking how she is feeling. Maya says that she is feeling much better. Teresa lays down on her bed. At the bar, James is told to cut the deal. He asks Camila how, and she tells him that they're not going to pay for it, they're going to steal it. Appearances * Camila Vargas * James Valdez * Brenda Parra * Ricardo * Drake * Teresa Mendoza * Epifaño Vargas * Eric Watson * Travis Quotes * ''It's easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission. -Camila to Travis * I just want you to understand that a woman can be strong and successful and independent. You know, these things you're gonna learn to appreciate as time goes by. -Camila on the phone with Isabela * I'm going to find my way back to you. It's not because I don't love you, okay? In this world, Isabela, you have to be strong. I'm strong. And I want you to be strong. I love you. I love you, bonita. -Camila to Isabela * You are a sensational woman... and a mother. -Epifaño to Camila * ''Congratulations. You made it through the day. Something tells me that time won't be on your side much longer. -''The Queen Songs * Back Up by Southpaw Swagger Trivia * Eric Watson is considered the "Bird Man" in this season, but Season 4 introduces another character named the Bird Man for an episode. Gallery James el hombre pajaro.png Isabela el hombre pajaro.png Epifanio vargas el hombre pajaro stills.png Camila talking to travis el hombre pajaro stills.jpg The charger. el hombre pajaro. stills.jpg The charger yelling at teresa el hombre pajaro stills.jpg James in el hombre pajaro stills.jpg James + car in el hombre pajaro stills.jpg Camila in el hombre pajaro stills.jpg James. el hombre pajaro. stills.jpg Camila and James El Hombre Pajaro stills.jpg Travis El Hombre Pajaro stills.png Category:Season 1 Category:1x07 Category:Trigger warning: gunfight